


Prigioniera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Revenge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prison, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La fiducia incrollabile di Mia nel fratelloPartecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=238151080748752&set=a.160771588486702&type=3&theater
Series: Revenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Prigioniera

Il collare di cuoio nero stringeva il collo di Mia mozzandole il fiato, già rarefatto.

La ragazza cercò a tentoni di trovare il gancio che lo teneva chiuso, la testa le ronzava e vedeva sfocato, la bocca era talmente impastata che riuscì a malapena a fare qualche verso. Allungò le gambe, la minigonna nera a pieghe si era sollevata lasciandole le gambe scoperte, stretta dal reggicalze.

Non sentiva niente sotto i polpastrelli, il tatto era annullato.

Boccheggiò un paio di volte, serrando gli occhi e a fatica, rotolando, riuscì a stendersi a faccia in su. La sostanza che la teneva sedata le viaggiava all’interno delle vene, diffondendosi in tutto il corpo.

I suoi lunghi capelli neri ricadevano sull’asfalto, a raggera.

< Preferisco morire che rimanere imprigionata qui, a fare da cane a quel maledetto > pensò. Vedeva dei volti sfocati che ridevano di lei, degli agglomerati che a fatica riusciva a scorgere come dita intente ad indicarla. < Però devo resistere. Mio fratello verrà a salvarmi > si consolò. Cercò di strisciare, ma fu raggiunta da un calcio allo sterno che le fece vomitare un grumo di sangue.

< Vi vedrò morire, feccia! Sarete impiccati a dei ganci come dei maiali ed io riderò delle vostre carcasse >. I capelli le aderivano al viso smagrito, mentre i vestiti succinti mettevano in risalto il suo corpo magro, ma dai seni e i glutei sodi. Il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca spiccava sul formicolio indistinto in tutto il corpo. < Devo solo resistere > si disse, mentre le orecchie iniziavano a fischiarle.


	2. Salvataggio

Salvataggio

< I miei carcerieri mi hanno lasciato da sola qui. Mi è parso di sentire degli spari e delle urla. Forse litigavano tra loro.

Spero non stiano cercando di convincere il loro capo a condividermi > pensò Mia, mentre i pensieri iniziavano a farsi meno confusi.

L’odore di cherosene le pungeva le narici. A fatica era riuscita a sfilare l’accendino dalla tasca. < Spero di far bruciare uno di questi dannati con me > pensò. Accese l’accendino, avvicinandolo alla pozza di petrolio verso cui era strisciata, ma una mano l’afferrò per il polso bloccandola e le sfilò l’accendino dalle dita.

Non riuscì a mettere a fuoco la figura che si era piegata su di lui, ma sentì che le diceva all’orecchio: “Ora è tutto finito, sei salva”.

Sorrise riconoscendo la voce del fratello.

“Lu-lus…” cercò di biasciare il nome di lui, mentre il più grande la prendeva in braccio, poggiandosela contro il petto. Teneva sulle spalle una katana sporca di sangue, il medesimo liquido macchiava il suo completo nero. Aveva una pistola legata alla cintola, dentro la fondina vuota.

Innumerevoli cadaveri erano abbandonati in vari punti del grande cortile.

Luxien si allontanò con passo veloce, mentre iniziava a piovere.


End file.
